


School Hours

by smutgusher



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Boywife, Coercion, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grooming, M/M, Molestation, Pedophilia, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Shotacon, Sloppy Makeouts, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgusher/pseuds/smutgusher
Summary: Gradeschooler Galo Thymos has a crush on his teacher, Mr. Fotia.It's mutual.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Galo was always the last to leave the class when the bell rang. He’d slowly clear his desk, sneaking little glances at Mr. Fotia, his heart skipping beats as his mind raced with all the possibilities his young mind could dream up.

He played alone during recess, having quickly earned the reputation of a teacher’s pet. It wasn’t untrue. He’d always put his hand up, even if he didn’t know the answer, just so Lio could _look_ at him.Eventually he’d found the confidence to approach Mr. Fotia after class, staying longer and longer and finding more and more to talk about.

Mr. Fotia was so good to talk to. He lavished praise upon the boy, making him blush _so_ hard. He ruffled his wild mohawk, squeezed his shoulder, and gently guided him out of the classroom. The firm clasp of his hand around Galo’s side made the little boy’s heart sing.

And when the classroom door closed behind him and Galo traipsed off to the school yard for recess, Mr. Fotia exhaled _hard,_ readjusting his pants to better hide his straining erection. Because god, that kid was _hot._ It was all he could do not to let his hands wander lower, to slip beneath the waistband of his boy shorts…

“No! Snap out of it, Lio,” he muttered to himself, grabbing for the secret bottle locked in his desk for the more stressful days. He took a swig, groaned from the strength of the booze, and tried his best to clear his mind.

But the next day was no better. It took every bit of Lio’s self-control not to let those hands slip as he bundled Galo out of the classroom. When the boy left, he turned around, leaning back against the door and panting. He felt like his head was about to explode.

Let’s rewind a few minutes.

After the bell rang, Galo stayed behind as he always did. But his budding confidence had entirely reversed. This kid was staring at his shoes and smiling to himself bashfully, Lio could just tell he was trying to find the words to say something to him.

So Mr. Fotia took a deep breath and lingered, waiting for the boy to approach him. It took less time than he thought. Galo blinked into existence at his side, with those deep turquoise eyes looking up at him.

“Mr. Fotia, I, um, I drew this for you.”

Then he flung a piece of paper onto his desk and turned back and forth on the spot, his little smile still on his face.

He looked at the piece of paper, and that was how he knew he was doomed.

The page was _covered_ in drawings of himself. Mr. Fotia and little Galo Thymos, crudely drawn, kissing and hugging and sleeping _in the same bed…_

How was he going to turn this down? He didn’t want to break the poor kid’s heart. For a moment, that was his good side coming to the surface.

It was soon replaced by something else entirely. The world of imagination is a funny thing, coming for you at times whether you’re looking for it or not. In Mr. Fotia’s case, it was something he’d very vividly imagined on more than one occasion. He didn’t want to believe that it was being handed to him on a platter.

The next day, instead of shooing Galo out the door, he sat there, listening to him talk.

“...I wanna tell you a secret, Mr. Fotia,” Galo concluded. “But you gotta let me whisper it in your ear.”

Up to this point, Galo’s ramblings had been delivered upwards to a standing Mr. Fotia. Now, Lio was crouching down beside him, as close to the same level as they could be considering their vast difference in heights. The boy reached towards Lio’s ear, cupped hand over his mouth.

But instead, he planted a kiss on his cheek and ran away giggling, leaving the shocked teacher to lose balance and fall flat on his ass, dabbing at his face in disbelief.

That night, all Lio could think of was the kiss. The drawing that Galo had given him, pinned to his refrigerator. His head felt like it was about to explode.

If he was a sensible man, he’d call in sick and try to work out how to make it all stop, to arrest the spiral of events. But what was a man to do when the boy of his dreams shows up on his doorstep?

So he returned, the last school day of the week, observing out of the corner of his vision just how much Galo would _stare_ at him with stars in his eyes.

Something in the back of his mind kept screaming at him, telling him to run. That he shouldn’t be doing this, that he wasn’t right, that he’d get caught easily... and then he glanced up from his computer, looked at Galo, and the guilt was silenced.

This time, Lio approached Galo.

“Galo, can I tell you a secret now?” he asked the boy, crouching down beside him. “A very special secret, just between us. Nobody else.”

It was Galo’s turn for his heart to race in his chest. Mr. Fotia had fixed a smile on his face, and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“I can see that you’re a very special boy, Galo.” Lio’s head throbbed, barely believing the words that came out of his mouth. “And a special boy like you needs to be looked after. I– I’ve talked to your guardians, a-and we think you should stay. For extra lessons. With me. After school.”

It took a moment for the meaning of the words to sink in, but when they did, Galo’s usual look of wonder bloomed into one of pure joy.

“REALLY?” he yelled. “Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Galo’s arms latched over the back of Lio’s neck, pulling them close. Lio inhaled in his embrace, catching Galo’s sweet boyish aroma.

“We’ll start on Monday,” Mr. Fotia murmured into his student’s ear, “You have a lot to learn.”

God, his lips were right _there._ He could just move back and kiss him, and he wouldn’t have minded. But that would…

Could he even _think_ it?

That would… be something for another time.

* * *

Galo’s room at the group home was shared with another kid who was never there. He saw signs of life, things being moved around, the bed slept in. Remi was the other name on the door, and as far as Galo knew, he was simply a ghost.

He took all his drawings home that he didn’t give to other people, putting them up on the wall with tape. Since he entered school, his dreams had moved more along the lines of a certain someone.

His drawings did, too.

Before, he’d draw nature. Animals, wildlife, habitat… few of which were words that registered in his young brain, but he knew it when he saw it. His pictures shifted from that to more primal desires. But he was just a kid.

So the paintings and scribbles that covered the walls of his room he only sort-of shared, was of Mr. Fotia.

Extra lessons!

* * *

Lio paced around his kitchen, catching a glance of the picture Galo drew him every time he went past.

Him and a grade school kid, holding hands.

Kissing.

Sharing a bed.

Unbelievable.

* * *

Lio’s lesson was just before lunch. Of course Galo stayed behind. Galo wanted to soak up every possible minute he could get with his teacher. And this time, they could talk a little.

Galo talked about his room. How much he loved to draw, loved to paint. How much he–

“Hmm?” Lio prompted, after Galo stopped mid-sentence.

“I saw a movie. It was a _girl’s_ movie, ew. Um, but there was a thing.”

Mr. Fotia decided to move him along.

“Was there something you wanted to try, Galo?”

“Y-yeah,” Galo flushed a deep red, spreading down his neck and over his shoulders. “They said it was a kiss but I never saw a kiss like that before.”

A light blinked on in Mr. Fotia’s mind. “Oh.”

“C-can I try it?”

No, of course not! He’s a child, for god’s sake! You’re in school! “Of course, Galo! You should try everything once.”

 _WHY DID I SAY THAT?_ he screamed in his own head.

His hands moved on their own, scooping up Galo in his arms and bringing him towards his own desk. Galo just giggled from the sudden uplift. 

It was as simple as that. His hands covered Galo’s bare flesh, his soft skin, his little quiver of life vibrating inside of him. No longer restrained by guilt or morality, his hands wandered, passing between the boy’s thighs, slipping under his school shirt, circling around and cupping his back.

He spread him out on the table, on top of all the papers, bringing a hand to the back of his neck to support it, and Galo just smiled.

So he jumped in.

Not by a lot at first. He pushed the tip of his tongue into Galo’s mouth, who responded by pursing his lips in a more classic kind of kiss.

He broke the kiss, and went back in again without another word, a little further this time.

Galo’s arms moved around, hooking behind Mr. Fotia’s neck in the same way he’d sneaked a kiss onto him before, and with surprising strength, pulled him all the way in, filling his mouth.

“Mmmf,” Galo moaned. Lio’s eyes had widened in surprise, before settling into a half-lidded gaze, his heart thumping in his chest.

For a moment, Lio imagined what it would look like if someone walked into the classroom, with his tongue virtually down the throat of a grade schooler. He knew what would happen, which was why he locked the door.

Dismissing that thought, he broke their mutual kiss, each of them huffing and panting hot, heavy breaths between each other.

“M-Mister…” Galo stammered.

Mr. Fotia raised his hand and touched Galo’s cheek.

“Sssssh, sssh.” he whispered.

* * *

The staff room was full of substitute teachers that day, awkwardly avoiding eye contact even as they crowded around the coffee percolator. Lio just went directly to the sink and splashed some water on his face. Lunch could wait, he’d _had_ his meal.

Now the biggest question hanging over the whole barely-planned scheme? What he was going to ‘teach’ this boy in his afterschool classes. 

He liked art, right? So it only made sense for him to raid the spare art supplies.

With armfuls of brushes and probably-expired paints, he started to set up.

Meanwhile, Galo was in hiding. Two of the meaner students had cornered him in the playground, and with a little bit of luck he’d slipped under them and escaped into the green. It wasn’t Mr. Fotia’s turn to look after the kids in the playground, so he just stayed in the thicket until the bell rang once again.

He barely kept it together through his remaining classes of the day, and it was blessed relief to enter Mr. Fotia’s classroom once again.

When he saw the canvas and easel, he burst into tears.

Lio was shocked. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! What’s wrong?”

“I– they got me in the, in the corner and they, they tried to…”

Galo ran into Mr. Fotia, burying his face in his leg and crying _hard._ All Lio could do was cup a hand over his shoulder and squeeze comfortingly, making soothing sounds. When he loosened his grip a little, Lio picked him up again and pulled him into a hug.

“It’s okay, Galo. We-I’ll make sure they won’t bother you again. Okay?”

Galo looked up, face a mess and shining with tears, and said: “Okay.”

Lio planted a kiss on his forehead and put him down on the ground. 

“Do you need a minute to yourself?”

“N-no,” Galo wiped the tears from his eyes.

A minute later, they began the lesson.

Despite Lio’s ulterior motives, he’d managed to put together something that could genuinely be considered school-worthy. Galo loved to draw and to paint, and he said so in many of their daily conversations. He’d showed him what he’d made before dropping his confessional picture on his teacher’s desk. So an opportunity to do more of that, one that his teacher gets to share in? There was no downside for either of them.

Yeah. What made Mr. Fotia’s heart race was what Galo chose as his subject matter. _Them._ It was like that picture – two people hands, surrounded by an approximation of a house.

“That’s you,” Galo pointed to one figure, “and that’s me,” he pointed to the other. “And we’re living in this house, and it’s got a theater, and a room with VR, and…”

And Mr. Fotia’s hands were wandering, again. He’d clutched Galo into an embrace, holding him in place while he chattered away. He smelled his hair, he slid his hands around his belly.

“...I wanna marry you.”

Lio froze.

“...yeah?” the teacher stammered out.

“You’re so nice, Mr. Fotia, you make me feel good. I…” and his little voice cracked. “I want to be your wife!”

“Oh, Galo.” Lio sighed. He had no idea how he was going to break it to him. “We should, uh. Hmm.”

Then he saw Galo’s expression light up.

Oh no.

Galo turned around and planted a huge kiss on the shocked face of his teacher. “THANK YOU!” he yelled in pure happiness, and tackled him into a hug, almost throttling the poor man.

Mr. Fotia swung Galo into his arms and carefully placed him back down on the ground. He inhaled a shaky breath, blood roaring in his ears.

* * *

By the end of the second week, Mr. Fotia was ready to show Galo something else new.

Galo loved the way his teacher’s tongue could fill his entire mouth, wrestling with his own tongue, tracing over his kinda-itchy gums. When they broke their kisses, Mr. Fotia would caress and peel back the layers of clothing that Galo was in, exposing his belly, planting soft kisses and small, painless nips all over it.

The teacher’s hands always wandered, slipping a little deeper every time, already caressing the firm mounds of his buttocks, already stroking up his thighs and legs.

It was a particularly hot day, and the air conditioning wasn’t working as well as it should have. They were warm. Lio, far worse than Galo.

Mr. Fotia plied Galo with plenty of water to drink while he worked away. Despite the lessons being a ruse, the kid had a true, singular obsession with art, and Lio loved to see the results.

And at the end was feel-good time. Passionate makeouts, all the foreplay Lio could think of without actually going there. But this time, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Galo’s briefs and slid them down.

“It’s hot today, I don’t want you to overheat,” explained Mr. Fotia.

“Oh. Okay!” Galo said, trustingly.

He looked down, and there it all was.

His mouth watered. He took a swig from the bottle, churning it up in his mouth to cool his tongue, and swallowed. Then he swooped down, planting kisses all over the slender boy’s body. Galo squirmed and giggled from the attention.

Then Mr. Fotia reached Galo’s groin. His hot breath washed over the boy, and for just a moment, he contemplated stopping.

He didn’t.

He eased the head of Galo’s cocklet under his tongue, digging the tip of his tongue into the root of the dick, and sucked on it for a moment.

“Wait, noooo…” Galo giggled, putting his hands on top of Lio’s head. “It feels weeeeeird.”

The teacher suckled on Galo’s nuts for a brief moment before pulling away, wiping his mouth instinctively.

“Did you like that?”

“Um,” Galo grinned, “kinda. But I heard that you gotta do that if you’re a wife.”

“I– Galo, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want, uh, ‘wife’ or not.” Mr. Fotia scratched the back of his head, like he hadn’t tried to do just that not 5 seconds ago.

“So if I don’t want to go to stinky math class and just come here instead, I can do that?”

“No, that’s not how…”

And that was why Mr. Fotia had to escort him to his math class the next day.

“You’ve taken quite a shine to that Thymos boy,” said the principal in the staff room. “Someone might think you were playing favorites.”

Lio fixed a wide smile onto his features. “Well, you know how it is. Some kids need more attention than others.”

Principal Kray matched Lio’s grin with one equally as mirthless. “Expensive, is what it is, Lio Fotia. We’re going to have to look for funding for your particular… project.”

Something flickered past Lio’s expression. “I-It’s only temporary, Principal Kray. Galo just needs some catching up.”

“I hope that’s all that is you’re doing in there,” Kray responded smoothly. Lio almost gagged on the coffee he’d brought to his lips.

“U-uh, it’s very straightforward, j-just a little extra tuition!”

 _What_ _the heck_ _did that mean?_ Lio asked himself on the way to the classroom. Galo was already there, making use of what he’d set up earlier.

But what was clear is that it was time to move to the next stage.

“So, Galo,” Mr. Fotia took a deep breath, “do you remember what we did last week?”

Galo had a small smile on his face. “Yeah,” he replied.

 _Okay Lio, try not to cringe to death._ “That’s something a wife does.”

“Really?!”

 _I’m doomed._ “Yeah.”

“I wanna try it again!” Galo pulled up his shirt and pointed his belly at Mr. Fotia. “I wanna be your _wife._ ”

Those words were like a bolt of electricity crackling through Lio Fotia. Here was grade schooler Galo Thymos, begging him to do anything that would make him his.

“On the desk, Galo.” The words escaped his mouth before his brain could stop him. Galo laid down, vibrating in excitement.

In an instant, Lio was over the little boy, planting smooches upon his stomach and his chest. He wasted no time in pulling his pants down, working his way down Galo’s body with great long licks. 

He reached Galo’s prepubescent cock and balls, working one part into his mouth at a time. Galo’s hands returned, moving around the back of Lio’s head, fingers running through his voluminous hair. The boy squirmed and giggled in joy, happy and accepting of the strange feeling that Lio’s deviant blowjob was giving him.

Galo bucked and gasped, thrusting instinctively into Lio’s mouth. A low whine escaped from the boy, punctuated by inhales and exhales and pure, raw feeling.

“I-I’m gonna p...”

He quickly hit a peak, arching his back and pushing in as far as he could go. Mr. Fotia sucked as hard as he could, before Galo dropped back, panting hard.

“Ohh…” was all the sound that Galo could make, stewing in his own exhaustion, his energy steadily recovering.

Mr. Fotia returned, kissing his face, his lips, easing the boy’s jaw open with one finger and diving in with his tongue.

Making out on his desk with his boywife.

* * *

A shadow stepped away from the door of the classroom, closing it as quietly as possible.

With a heavy stride, the witness found their way into the principal’s office, closing and locking the door behind them.

They switched on the monitors, zooming into East Room 2, and the sight of a fucked-out pre-teen Galo Thymos lying on the desk.

An odious smile crept across their face, and they ended the recording.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. Fotia to the principal’s office. Mr. Fotia to the principal’s office. Thank you.”

Lio was so preoccupied he barely registered the announcement, almost jumping out of his skin in front of his entire class. He looked briefly at the empty desk in the center of the crowded room.

“Take your books out, we’re gonna do some silent reading.”

And then he just left.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. It wasn’t even a day and he was pining for the boy. He’d indulged in him for multiple weeks now, and there was no other flavor he desired anymore. His heart raced just thinking of him.

His legs moved on their own through the thankfully empty halls until he caught himself with his hand on the door to Principal Kray’s office, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. With a deep breath, he went in.

And there he was.

Galo, sitting in Kray’s lap.

“Ah, close the door, please.” Kray said, mildly.

It took Lio a moment to wipe the shock from his face and comply with Kray’s request.

“Little Galo here’s been telling me a lot about you, Fotia.” Kray continued, an imperceptible look on his face. “Haven’t you, Galo?”

Galo had his hand under his shirt, hiking it up to his mouth. He pulled away for a moment and nodded. “Uh huh.”

Lio could feel the sweat beading on his palms. “What kind of things?” he asked, desperately trying to keep his voice steady.

“Oh, it’s all about the kind of teaching you’ve been giving him. You’ve learned a lot from Mr. Fotia, haven’t you, Galo?”

“Yeah,” mumbled Galo. “I like being with Mr. Fotia, he makes me feel all good and stuff.”

“That’s the mark of a good teacher,” said Kray, looking directly into Lio’s eyes, “always looking out for their students’ well-being.”

Lio’s mouth was dry. “Yes,” he croaked.

“Now, Galo here wasn’t feeling very well. Was he?” Kray nodded towards Galo.

“N-no,” the boy said, distractedly. “B-ut I’m all better, now.”

“Good,” Kray replied. “So you can take him back to class, now. I just thought it was important for you to see for yourself.”

 _See what?_ Lio said to himself.

Kray proffered Galo’s hand. Shakily, Lio took it, lifting him over the desk briefly and walking out the door.

He was so confused.

What was even more confusing was how Galo froze under his touch for a moment, considering how _pliable_ the boy was up to that day. Like he was hiding something from _him_ now. 

They had their usual class. While Galo painted pictures of fire trucks and boys kissing, he talked about his favorite cartoons.

Lio’s mind was elsewhere. Kray’s strange words rang in his ears.

“Mr. Fotia?”

What did he _mean?_

“Mr. Fotia, I’m done.”

Lio shook his head. “That looks great, Galo!”

Galo wandered over to his teacher, clinging onto him with both hands.

A key turned in the lock, and the door opened. Lio froze.

“Oh, P-Principal Foresight, we were just d-”

“Carry on,” Kray said softly, stepping over the threshold of the room.

“We-”

“I said, carry on, Mr. Fotia. You’re among friends here.”

The principal pulled the beanbag chair from the corner of the room and sat on it, one leg folded over the other. Then he reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out a small remote control, and pressed the button.

Galo jumped out of his skin, pressing both palms into his crotch. “Ohhhhhhhhhhh…” he wailed.

Lio just looked between him and Kray, who had settled back into his seat with a smug look on his face.

“Go on,” was all Kray had to say.

Mr. Fotia reached around Galo’s thighs, drawing him up and onto the desk, like he’d done so many times before. He hitched the shirt, he tugged at the shorts. He unwrapped his boywife like a Christmas present.

When he pulled his briefs down, there was a small, pink bullet strapped to Galo’s cocklet, and another sitting just above his asshole.

“Do you like your gift, Mr. Fotia?”

“I– What do you want, Kray?” Lio blurted out in shock.

The vibrator buzzed away, and Galo writhed in place.

“I want you to take care of him, Mr. Fotia. Like you always do.”

Lio was truly in uncharted waters. There was no way Kray didn’t have an ulterior motive for doing all of this. And yet, here he was, egging him on.

With an occasional nervous glance over to where Kray was sitting. Lio reluctantly reached down and kissed Galo on the chest.

He moved down, and then up, planting kisses all over his chest and belly, before reaching his face. Lio just kept going, working a trail of kisses around the boy’s head until he reached his chin, gently nibbling at his lip, and then curling his tongue beyond them.

Galo unquestioningly gave him entry, his sweet saliva mingling with Lio’s, lightly wrestling with their tongues before Lio committed to the kiss, filling Galo’s whole mouth.

Kray’s expression remained unchanged, his arms folded across his broad chest. But his finger moved a little, and Galo groaned _hard_ into Mr. Fotia’s mouth.

Lio pulled back. Galo was a tearful, overstimulated mess, whining and jerking about, his eyes rolling back in his head, arching into the vibrator strapped to his boy parts.

He glanced at Kray, again, remote control in hand, who turned it up even more.

“Hhhrrrnnnnnggggggggggh…” Galo moaned.

Then the principal switched it off, and Galo collapsed onto the desk.

“You two go well together, Fotia. I shall have to speak to my friends about further arrangements for you both.”

“I… what?”

“I have friends in high places. They’re willing to pay a lot of money to see more of you two.”

“M-more?”

Kray just pointed to the corner of the room, and Lio’s heart sank in his chest. A camera. But he’d been careful, he made sure nobody could see or hear them. How…?

“I know everything going on in this school, Fotia,” Kray read the question upon his face. “I’m a generous man. And I’m going to make you an offer. You two… you can stay together, we’ll make sure of that. But we want to see it. Both of you, together.”

“A-and what if I say no?”

“Lio.” Kray tilted his head. “I would have thought you’d be more sensible than that. You know what happens if you say no.”

He did.

“I’m a generous man, Mr. Fotia. I’ll even give you 10% of the earnings after today.”

“I–”

“Don’t you want to take care of your _wife,_ Mr. Fotia?”

Oh _fuck._

He did, to tell the truth. His fucked-out wife, panting and burbling nonsense on his desk. He really did want nothing more.

So he responded.

* * *

In a darkened room at the top of a grand old building, a plain white glow illuminated the face of the mayor. A chat window popped up.

 **[Foresight11857]** thank you for the prompt payment.

 **[Foresight11857]** the file you requested can be downloaded here: Teacher_Student_Boywife_15.mov

The man double-clicked the file. The video player opened.

* * *

“How are you feeling?” The camera focused on the face of a blue-haired boy, naked as the day he was born.

“Gooooood,” he beamed. “I love youuuuu,” he trilled.

“I love you too, little one,” said the man behind the camera.

It cut to a shot of the boy’s legs, folded back over his chest, showing the curve of his ass. A salivating mouth pushed in from the corner of the frame, burying between the cheeks.

“Oooooooooh,” a childish moan reverberated on the soundtrack. The man tongued the little boy’s hole, making him squirm with delight.

Then the man pulled away, leaving the boy panting away on the table.

Until something else appeared from the left of the frame. There was a tiny gasp and a quiet _yesss._

The man drummed his cock atop the boy’s crotch a couple of times, before slicking it up with lube and moving back to position it at the child’s hole.

“Are you ready?” asked the man.

“Yes! Please!” the boy begged.

He pushed at the hole, which gave with surprising ease. It was clear they’d been practicing this for a while. The boy let out a low moan, which turned rough and ragged as the man went deeper, finding a groove for him to move along.

He fucked the little boy, and that boy was in ecstasy.

* * *

“Oh! Ah! Unh! Oof!” yelped Galo. Lio had him over his desk in the empty classroom, slamming into him like it was nothing. The little boy flopped around, held only in place by a single arm. The cameras drifted away from their consciousness, the voyeurism stopped mattering.

Lio was whispering sweet nothings into his ear. How good he was. How good he _felt._ Galo flushed a deep red, moving his arms up to his eyes in embarrassment, but moaning even harder than before.

The teacher pulled him in close with both arms, holding him steady atop his hard cock. He kissed Galo for a few seconds, before pulling back with a grunt and picking up a rhythm, _slap-slap-slap_ sounds punctuating the air.

“Unh! Unh! Unh!” Galo moaned with every thrust.

It wasn’t long before Mr. Fotia slammed into Galo with one last push, holding him there, cumming and cumming into his guts.

That’s where they stayed, until Lio’s cock softened and slipped out.

Kray decided to stop there, switching off the cameras and leaving them to talk to each other some more, loving blushes on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, read [Recess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996227) by [beanmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom), which was written at the same time as this.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and support my work at [smutgusher.com](https://smutgusher.com).


End file.
